Often, two devices of the types of those mentioned above may need to be synchronized with each other. In some cases, said devices may have wireless networking capabilities, such as IEEE standard 802.11x or similar, or Bluetooth, or a proprietary protocol. However, in some situations, for very low-cost devices, such wireless access facilities may not be available. Furthermore, some people have big concerns about the security of these “aerial wireless” (radio) connections.
The other alternative currently is using a cradle with lots of wires.
What is clearly needed is a system and method to allow “non-aerial wireless” (non transmitted radio) exchange of data between two devices in cases where one or both devices does not necessarily have an integrated “aerial wireless” networking capabilities.